Keep me in your heart for a while
by Sarux
Summary: Una pequeña continuación de House con todos los personajes después de la season finale, incluyendo lo que todos esperabamos.


**Hola :)**

**Hacía muchisimo que no escribía un fic de House, pero hace tiempo que me apetecía escribir este y hoy me he puesto así rapido y sin corregir nada, tal y como soy yo jajaja.  
**

**Espero que os guste y me dejeis algun coment.  
**

**Siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes... y este va dedicado para todas esas personas que he conocido gracias a esta magnifica serie, en especial dos Nata y Naty :)  
**

* * *

**I.**

House miró de nuevo la lápida de su amigo. Suspiró y trató de no llorar. Pateó el pasto y miró el cielo rojizo gracias al atardecer. Sólo a esa hora podía aparecer sin que nadie le descubriera.

-Te odio-masculló y posteriormente sonrió débilmente.

Se mantuvo un rato en silencio recordando esos últimos meses junto a él. Tal vez los mejores meses de su vida.

-¿Y si…y si yo ahora necesitara tu hígado? –Suspiró- ¿Y si te necesito a ti?

House se dio la vuelta cojeando, acercándose a su moto, a la de él, para seguir su camino y miró una última vez. El último rayo de sol del día, daba luz a la maciza piedra donde se podía leer "James E. Wilson"

-Tenía razón… Estoy solo.

House se subió a la moto y emprendió el camino de nuevo.

Wilson miró de lejos.

-Jamás lo estarás.

* * *

**II.**

House entró sin hacer mucho ruido a la habitación. Apenas una luz tenue alumbraba.

Se acercó lentamente tratando de no ser visto por nadie y le sonrió.

-House…

-Shhh.-El nefrólogo acarició su mano-.

-¿Qué…?-Trece le miraba sin comprender-.Tú…. dijeron…

House sonrió con suficiencia. Trece hizo una mueca.

-Por un momento pensé que ya deliraba…-La mujer tosió con fuerza-.

House apoyó su débil pierna en el colchón, al lado de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te lo prometí… prometí que lo haría.

Trece asintió.

-¿Qué prefieres, un tiro en la cabeza o golpe con un bate de baseball?

Remy no pudo evitar reír, ya sin fuerzas.

-Sólo…hazlo.

House asintió y con una simple inyección que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, terminó con la agonía de su… si, algo así como amiga. Si, a fin de cuentas Trece había terminado siendo una parte importante de su vida.

House le echó una última mirada, ambos se dijeron todo con sólo mirarse.

-Te veré pronto.

* * *

**III.**

Foreman, con sudadera y pantalón de deporte atravesó el hall de su hospital. Era de noche. Había recibido un busca proveniente de su despacho y se había sorprendido. Además de extrañado. No obstante, no avisó a nadie más… tenía una corazonada y no pudo no evitar acudir a la llamada.

Entró en su despacho a paso ligero, quedando en el centro y… no había nada fuera de lo común. Suspiró. Habían pasado 10 meses del funeral de House… Soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones creyéndose un idiota y se dirigió a la pared para apagar las luces.

Un segundo antes de hacerlo, se quedó quieto y retrocedió lo andado hasta quedar frente a su escritorio.

Justo ahí, en el centro, un sobre. Él no había dejado nada. Sonrió. Lo abrió y descubrió un bono para todo el año para partidos de jockey. Hizo una mueca.

-Te debía unas…

Se quedó quieto. Increíble. Su teoría era verdad. Se giró y de entre las sombras, House se hizo presente.

Foreman le miró de arriba abajo.

-Te veo bien.

-Estoy muerto, peor no podía estar…-House sonrió. Foreman hizo lo mismo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Hay algo más que el puzzle, Foreman.

El decano asintió, se acercó a House y le dio un apretón de manos. Sin decir nada más, House salió de allí para no regresar más al lugar que tantos años había sido su hogar. Foreman se sentó en su silla y miró las entradas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo moviendo su cabeza en una negación.

* * *

**IV.**

Se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de Princeton, en medio de una carretera, en un viejo antro que solía visitar para ver pechugonas sobre la barra de Streaptease.

Siempre con su inseparable gorra. Su chupa. Su barba de tres o cuatro días, un vaso de whisky en la mano y un billete de cinco dólares en la otra. Wilson le había dejado suficiente dinero para vivir un tiempo sin preocupaciones, y él tenía otro cuanto ahorrado.

House estiró la pierna golpeando la pierna del baboso de la mesa de al lado.

"El baboso" miró al suelo y pudo observar el bastón.

-Lo siento yo…-empezó a pedir disculpas, pensando que había sido su culpa, cuando se detuvo.

House había removido la visera de su gorra.

-¿No deberías estar con tus hijas?

Taub estaba pálido.

-No es tu hora, no he vuelto a buscarte…

-Tú…-Taub se calló y sonrió.

House asintió y sin inmutarse colocó un billete en el tanga de la tía en topless que se le acercó.

-Vuelve a casa con tus niñas…eso fue lo que aprendiste de mi muerte, no la cagues ahora.

-Pero no estas muerto.

-Pero podría estarlo, y mañana mismo… tú también. Vete.

Taub sonrió y asintió. Se levantó y apretó su mano en el hombro de su ex jefe justo antes de salir, dejando a House con el espectáculo.

Jamás se volverían a ver, pero esa era una bonita forma de despedirse…

* * *

**V.**

Aprovechó su visita a escondidas al PPTH para pasar por su antiguo despacho. Era una buena hora, no había nadie, era de madrugada y podía vagar casi sin ser visto. Él sabía como moverse por ahí sin ser visto desde sus tiempos en los que huía de Cuddy para no ir a las consultas.

Sonrió recordando aquello.

Tocó con la yema de sus dedos el nombre que rezaba sobre la puerta de cristal. "Robert Chase MD".

Maldito Canguro.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver su pelota sobre la mesa.

Justo en ese instante, un ruido lo sobresaltó. Se giró. Y Sonrió forzadamente. Park y Adams con cara de miedo estaban frente a él. Tras una breve explicación los tres estaban sentados en la mesa del despacho adjunto.

-¿Es bueno?

-Es el mejor jefe que podíamos tener-contestó Adams.

-¿Ya te lo has tirado?

-¡NO!-contestó la chica, medio ofendida y al mismo tiempo sonrojada.

-La genética sería generosa con vuestros hijos-contestó House jugando con su pelota-Entonces… ¿A ti, te acosa?

-Nop.-Park sonrió-Desde que te fuiste…todo está bien.-House alzó una ceja-Quiero decir…no es que me alegre de tu muerte…de tu no muerte…es que…

-Ya…claro.

Chase llevaba un buen rato en la puerta. Tras el primer shock, no le había hecho falta explicación para comprender todo. House era el mejor doctor y a pesar de todo una de las mejores personas, o por lo menos amigo de sus amigos…o tal vez el mejor amigo de Wilson que había conocido.

Chase carraspeó. House se quedó quieto y finalmente se giró mirando al rubio. Las chicas hacía rato que se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Eso pasó a ser mío-dijo sentándose a su lado- Así que… te preocupas de si lo hago bien…si me va bien.

-Sólo quería saber si dejé el listón alto.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, House.

House se levantó. Era hora de irse. Chocó los cinco con las chicas, sonriéndolas. Y le lanzó la pelota a Chase.

-Me alegro de verte, House.

-No por mucho tiempo…-dijo el fugitivo en la puerta. House miró la pizarra y sonrió-Es Lupus.

Los tres doctores miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Habían estado horas buscando la respuesta a la enfermedad del paciente y tuvo que llegar House para descifrarlo.

Volvieron a mirar a la puerta para agradecerle… pero ya no estaba.

* * *

**VI.**

House estaba sentado en el banco de un parque. El ruido ensordecedor de los niños era como mínimo molesto. No obstante no se movía. Jugaba con su PSP, como siempre con su gorra, sus vaqueros y su inseparable chupa.

De vez en cuando levantaba la vista de la consola para mirar como corrían, como se columpiaban o reían.

-Esto es un poco creepy.

House le dio al pause y sonrió. Miró de reojo y no dijo nada, volvió a darle al play.

-En serio… cualquiera diría que vienes por los crios... si no te conociera…

-No te habrías sentado a mi lado… ¿Cómo…?-House volvió a darle al pause y la miró de frente.

-Eres inconfundible…aun después de desaparecer del mapa. –Cameron sonrió, se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello apartándolo.-Entonces…

House se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué no te sorprendes…?

-¿Yo? Pues…

-Chase. Mantenéis el contacto…cómo no.-House sonrió-Por lo menos mi funeral os sirvió para algo…

-Somos amigos…

-Los ex nunca pueden ser amigos…-House miró como un niño de pelo rubio y ojos claros corría en dirección a ellos, algo torpe y se agarraba de las piernas de Cameron-.

-Si, si pueden. Es hora de que vayas a verlas…

El niño tras beber agua volvió a correr sin siquiera percatarse en su figura.

House asintió.

-¿No se llamará Greg o Robert no?

-Se llama Henry-sonrió la rubia.

House asintió.

-Parece Australiano.

-Tranquilo, es de Boston.-sonrió y le hizo un gesto despidiéndose- Cuídate House.

House asintió y desapareció del parque, cojeando como siempre. Cameron aguantó las ganas de llorar viendo como se alejaba y volvió a prestarle atención a su hijo.

* * *

**VII.**

House tocó la puerta de casa de Stacy Warner, un día como otro cualquiera, ya anocheciendo.

Stacy Warner una mujer no creyente pero que siempre llevaba una cruz al cuello por su madre abrió la puerta, House sonrió, ella palideció y tuvo dos reacciones, la primera, abofetear a House, la siguiente… desmayarse.

Stacy cayó desmayada en medio de la puerta. House suspiró y como pudo la levantó, entrando en la casa.

Un buen rato después, cuando recobró el conocimiento, se alejó de él.

-Tú deberías estar muerto.

-Y tú deberías no golpear con tanta fuerza-dijo masajeándose la mejilla, ganándose otro golpe de la abogada-AUCH.

-¿Qué mierda?

-De todos a los que he visitado eres la única que has reaccionado así.

-¿Sabes lo que fue acudir a tu funeral?

-No, pero siempre es interesante saber quien va-el rostro de House se entristeció por un segundo y luego sonrió débilmente-.

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo hice por Wilson.

-Siempre te importó…

-Tú también lo hiciste-contestó House con su mano sobre la de ella-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿A que has venido?

-Ha despedirme.

-No hacía falta, daba por hecho que jamás te vería…

-Pues yo lo necesitaba. Era una lista de propósitos.-House hizo una mueca amargamente. Besó la mano de Stacy y se levantó.

Se dirigió a la puerta seguido de ella y al llegar al umbral se abrazaron.

-Ten cuidado.

-No importa ya estoy muerto.

-¿No irás a ver a tu madre?

-Sería demasiado-suspiró House-Ella sabe que estoy bien…ahí arriba-se rió sin poder evitarlo-más bien ahí abajo.

-Si-Stacy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó-hablé con ella…

-Shhh.

Ambos sabían a quien se referían. Ninguno de los dos necesitó decir nada más. Tras una última mirada, House desapareció por fin de su vida para siempre.

Stacy se quedó mirando a la nada por un buen rato y finalmente cerró la puerta, regresando a su vida, saliendo al paso después de su visita como siempre había hecho.

* * *

**VIII.**

House se balanceaba adelante al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía hacia atrás. Cada uno en un columpio. Riendo.

Tras encontrarla en la calle, y echar a perder la compra Express en el 24h que había caído al suelo tras el impacto de verle ahí plantado, delante de ella, la había arrastrado de la mano hasta ahí. Ese solitario parque en medio de la noche.

Con ella siempre salía el niño que llevaba dentro.

-Yo te quería…te quise…me sentí traicionada.

-Hubiera pasado igual, Aunque no te hubieras ido…-House frenó y la Rusa hizo lo mismo-Hubiera elegido a Wilson.

-Cómo hiciste con todos.

Salvo con ella. Con su ex. Todos lo sabían. No, también hubiera elegido a Wilson.

-Por lo menos…podríamos habernos acostado-se rió-.

House se levantó con prisas.

-De eso aún estamos a tiempo.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

-Demasiado tarde-Dominica levantó su mano enseñándole un anillo en el dedo anular.

-Vaya… Los hay con suerte.

Dominica se levantó y le acarició la mejilla rasposa. Recogió su bolso del suelo y echo a caminar.

-Debo irme…me espera en casa…-se giró una vez-Siempre serás mi mejor marido, Greg-volvió a retomar su camino.

Para cuando se giró de nuevo, House ya no estaba allí. Sonrió y siguió caminando hacia su casa.

* * *

**IX.**

House paró el motor y puso un pie a cada lado para estabilizarse. Se desabrochó el casco, lo colgó en el manillar y se bajó de la moto. Revisó una vez más la dirección. No estaba seguro que fuera su dirección correcta.

Su mente debatió varias veces si dar un par de pasos adelante y tocar el timbre. No se atrevió. Había hecho miles de kilómetros para su última parada. Para verla. No podía ser de otra forma… tenía que reservar su última visita a ella. Tenía que redimirse. Había hecho todo eso, y ahora… en el momento de la verdad, se echaba atrás y no se atrevía.

Miró a un lado y a otro… un barrio residencial como otro cualquiera. Cómo su anterior barrio, con casas casi simétricas e idénticas, con jardincitos en la entrada y con un gran ventanal que daba al salón.

Qué extraño. Un gran ventanal que daba al salón de nuevo. Las cortinas corridas salvo una rendija. Miró allí. Y lo supo. Supo que estaba tras de las cortinas mirando. Supo que ella había reconocido su estilo en esa moto. Y también supo que estaba en la misma tesitura, ir o no ir. Ser o no ser.

Se sentó en el bordillo de la acera mirando a la carretera, de espaldas a la casa y esperó.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que estiró la pierna. Hasta que se masajeó y hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la casa 21B cerrarse detrás suyo.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Dos segundos después, Cuddy hacía acto de presencia. Por fin. Se sentó al lado suyo.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, disfrutando como tantas otras veces del silencio compartido, o tal vez pensando como herir al otro. O al contrario. El caso era que él podía casi escuchar cada pensamiento de ella, algunos hirientes, otros sorprendentes y reveladores, incluso la mayoría de perdón. Cuddy no era rencorosa. Él no se la merecía.

-No deberías estar aquí. Dije que la próxima vez que te acercaras a mí, llamaría a la policía. No quería verte.

-Y sin embargo… estás aquí-replicó House-y aunque llames… para cuando lleguen me abre ido, y sé que sabes que estoy muerto.

-Eres un cretino, como pudiste…-Cuddy se calló. Era obvio como pudo, por que pudo y lo hizo. Todo por Wilson. Cuddy pensó si por ella hubiera hecho algo así.

-La respuesta es Si-dijo House simplemente sin esperar a formular la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de la ex decana.

Lisa frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-¿A qué has venido?

House se tomó su tiempo para responder esa pregunta. Ni siquiera después de horas y horas en carretera, pensando, tenía una contestación certera a eso. ¿A qué? No estaba seguro. Seguro tenían mil cosas que hablar, y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

-Stacy me dio a entender…

-¿Has ido a verla?

House asintió.

-Si, ella me avisó.-Cuddy hizo una pausa-No fui capaz. No me despedí de ti…en la Uni, Ni cuando…-House puso su mano sobre la rodilla de ella para que no comentara el incidente del coche- Ni ahora. Jamás me he despedido de ti, y jamás lo haré, y si esto es una despedida, vete.

House sonrió. Él tampoco adoraba las despedidas. Y mucho menos con ella.

Carraspeó.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por la pared?

-Por no hacer que funcionara. Tú también deberías…

-Yo también lo siento.

-Y por lo de la pared-comentó House-me sentí un inútil. Los celos me cegaron.

Cuddy asintió e hizo una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa floja. House se dio más que satisfecho.

-Siento lo de Wilson.

-Yo también.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose. Dios, aún la derretía cada vez que le miraba con ese azul intenso.

-Estas…con…

-Nadie. Rachel y yo.-Ahora si obtuvo una sonrisa sincera de parte de Cuddy-nos van las cosas bien.

House asintió sonriendo y se levantó. Tal vez había ido a cerciorarse que todo estaba bien. E incluso muy dentro de él se alegró de saber que esa pequeña pirata había crecido y seguro que traía de cabeza a su madre. En el poco tiempo que había estado con ella, había hecho un buen trabajo enseñándole toda clase de mentiras. Cumplido el propósito, se acabó el tiempo.

-¿Te vas?

-Ya me has mantenido presente mucho tiempo en tu corazón…-Cuddy sabía que eso era cierto, y House también-debes dejarme ir…lo necesitas.

Cuddy asintió.

-Pero siempre puedo encontrarte.

Cuddy asintió y se levantó también viendo como House se subía a su moto. Cuddy se acercó y justo antes de que se pusiera el casco, agarró su muñeca con su mano y se puso de puntillas.

Apenas fue un roce de labios, un beso tierno, un beso que no era de despedida pero que tenía ese sabor.

Siempre tuvo la corazonada que iría a buscarla. Y que se besarían una última vez.

Se separó y acarició la mejilla rasposa del doctor y luego su nariz. De nuevo otro beso rápido y House se colocó el casco.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Ni un "nos vemos" ni un "hasta pronto". Nada. Silencio. Silencio puro y duro que fue interrumpido por el estridente ruido de la moto de él al encenderse.

House la miró y sin decir nada más aceleró emprendiendo camino sin un destino fijo, con una identidad nueva, sin ninguna expectativa ni ningún bagaje.

Todo el pasado, el presente, y el futuro por rehacer. Miró por el retrovisor y ahí la figura de Cuddy cada vez estaba más lejana.

-Siempre te encontraré-musitó Cuddy sonriendo y desapareciendo hacia su casa.

House volvió a centrarse en la carretera y miró de reojo a la izquierda al entrar en la salida hacía la autopista, a su lado, en su moto iba Wilson una vez más.

No, seguramente jamás estaría solo.

**FIN**

**Se agradecen los reviews :D  
**


End file.
